The present invention relates to a rotary base for use with telephones and the like and, in particular, to a base which enables repeated rotation of a telephone or other device using a telephone chord without twisting the wires connecting the telephone to a telephone jack.
In the prior art there are numerous examples of telephone bases which can be used to rotate a telephone between a first position in which the telephone faces a first direction and a second position in which the telephone faces a different direction than it did in the first position. The reasons for such a telephone base are many. For example, in some companies two or more persons must share a telephone. This may be due to a sudden growth in employees, or the unavailability of multiple lines. By providing a rotatable base, it is easier for two people to share a telephone.
Another instance in which a rotatable base for a telephone is desired is when a person must move about his or her office to obtain information from different locations. By having the telephone mounted on a rotatable base, the functions provided by the telephone keypad can always be available to the user without having to reach over the telephone or attempt to read the keypad upside down.
Yet another situation where a rotatable base is desirable is where a computer is often used to send information by facsimile or by modem. By providing a rotary base, the computer can be used by two or more people, or may be used more conveniently by a single person.
Unfortunately, the prior art telephone bases are limited in that repeated rotation in one direction of the telephone on the base will ultimately result in the chord which connects the telephone to the telephone jack becoming twisted, or becoming wrapped around the telephone.
As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, it is often inconvenient to continually change the direction one turns a telephone simply to ensure that the chord connecting the telephone to the telephone jack does not become twisted or wrapped about the telephone.